


【双德/CliCli】Invisibility

by PlayWithWan



Category: Men's Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 08:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19663573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayWithWan/pseuds/PlayWithWan





	【双德/CliCli】Invisibility

-极度OOC，文笔烂，甜虐自由心证  
-CP是LaMarcus Aldridge/Damian Lillard和CJ McCollum/Damian Lillard，一句话Tim Duncan/LaMarcus Aldridge  
-一发完，时间线乱Bug多，请当作现实向AU看

故事是这样开始的。  
2012年选秀之夜，第六顺位，波特兰得到了Damian Lillard。  
同样的第六顺位、同样的大龄新秀，似乎从被选中的那一刻起，Damian就逃脱不了与Brandon Roy比较的命运。即使那时Brandon早已离去，随之而去的还有曾经那支没能打出名堂就分崩离析了的青年近卫军。不，也不完全是这样，总归是有人留在这里，比如LaMarcus Aldridge。  
第一次见面的场景，Damian早就记不清了。或许是更衣室或许是训练场，又或许Damian连自我介绍的机会都没能得到。一个是内向寡言的球队老大，一个是初来乍到的大龄新秀，6年生涯的差距，更不用说LaMarcus还是与Brandon一同在这里成长起来的，Damian起初根本就没指望他们会有除了队友之外更多的关系。  
是从哪一刻起有了变化，Damian也已经记不清了。或许是某次发挥不佳之时安慰的击掌，又或许是某场取得大胜之后热切的拥抱。Damian绷紧后背轻轻靠在LaMarcus胸膛上，抬起眼睛就能看见LaMarcus的脖子，喉结上下起伏。Damian想起了Brandon最后的辉煌——季后赛里对阵小牛几乎凭借一己之力的逆转，和那张他看了无数遍的、Brandon倚在LaMarcus肩头流着泪的照片，照片里的LaMarcus眉眼间全是他未曾见过的温柔。在四周巨大的轰鸣声中，Damian踮起脚尖，假装不经意地用嘴唇擦过LaMarcus的胡茬，然后迅速跑回了球员通道。  
新秀赛季起，撕裂之城对Damian抱有的期待他真的一一实现了，成为第四位全票最佳新秀时，捧着奖杯微笑的Damian第一次闪过了这样的念头：Brandon做到的事情，我可以，Brandon没做到的事情，我一样可以——多讽刺，向来最不喜欢被拿来和别人比较的Damian自己早就在不知不觉里与那个已经离开了的影子较上了劲。  
就在Damian铆足力气试图证明自己不会比Brandon差的时候，他果真又一次做到了。压哨绝杀——同样是火箭，只有二年级，甚至还是在季后赛，球进之后Damian急急寻找着LaMarcus的身影，和其他所有队友一样，LaMarcus欣喜若狂地奔向他、高声尖叫着拥抱他。但Damian知道根本不一样，那双看向他的眼睛里除了胜利的喜悦之外什么都没有，没有骄傲，没有温柔，没有爱。  
也许更为糟糕的是，这个绝杀让波特兰人开始称呼Damian为“Brandon的鬼魂”，也让波特兰人确信了Damian才是他们想要的球队领袖。尽管LaMarcus系列赛前两场砍下了89分，尽管LaMarcus才是队中唯一一个MVP前十，波特兰还是迅速挂起了Damian的巨幅单人海报。  
Damian始终是小心翼翼的。他收敛起自己的锋芒，反复强调这是属于LaMarcus的球队，他在LaMarcus的每一个里程碑或是生日夜都在社交网络上送出祝福，配文删删减减只剩下一句Together，他终于替补入选了全明星正赛，最终发出的两人合影甚至比单人照更多。这一切似乎都没有什么用处，本来就不善言辞的LaMarcus对Damian的笑容还是一天比一天更少。  
Damian的三年级赛季结束得猝不及防，灰熊只用了5场比赛就淘汰了他们。返程的飞机上，Damian戴上耳机，越过座椅靠背间的缝隙直勾勾地盯着坐在前一排的LaMarcus，用目光一点点勾勒他的1/4侧脸。和我说点什么吧，Damian这样想着，说我很棒，说我总会名正言顺地进入全明星，说下个赛季再来，说我们一定没问题。和我说点什么吧，拜托你了。  
最后，Damian还是什么话都没有等到。

故事是这样继续的。  
2013年选秀之夜，第十顺位，波特兰得到了CJ McCollum。  
小年的第十顺位，一个个子不高、身体素质平平的大龄新秀罢了。CJ的到来没能掀起什么波澜，没有谁指望他去带领球队做出什么改变，训练也好比赛也罢，例行公事一般的队友相处之外，没有太多人去关注这个新来的小平头。  
所以当Damian热情地询问他要不要一起加练时，CJ惊讶极了。那时的Damian已经是波特兰万众瞩目的最佳新秀，而他还是受伤病困扰导致出场数目、时间和得分都可以用寥寥无几来形容的板凳边缘人物，那当然不是他第一次注意到Damian，却的的确确是他第一次被Damian注意。Damian一边看着CJ练习运球上篮，一边毫不掩饰地夸奖他节奏感真不错，还时不时抱着球比划两下。  
其实CJ开始留意Damian也不算是什么意外。新闻学系出身的他始终还是保留着属于媒体工作者的敏锐，比如他察觉了LaMarcus的郁郁不得志，再比如他发现了Damian总是穿越人群看向LaMarcus的眼神，包含的深意绝不只是队友这么简单。我只是来打球的，与我何干呢，CJ耸了耸肩膀，把疑问吞了回去。  
很快，CJ发现有些事情脱离了自己的控制。无论坐在板凳席上还是站在训练场上，他开始不由自主地寻找起Damian的身影。看着Damian笑，他也笑，看着Damian失落，他恨不得冲着LaMarcus大吼几句，“这么好的人你怎么不知道珍惜呢？”  
Damian每一次谨小慎微的试探全部落在了CJ眼底，他不知道，或者说不愿意承认自己的无名怒火来源于哪里，只把更多精力放在了训练上。可惜两个赛季下来，CJ拥有的上场时间仍然只是可怜的十几分钟，场均6.8分，这样的数字更像是在嘲笑他。  
那年季后赛成为了CJ生涯的转折点，不仅因为翻了一番还多的上场时间和得分，还因为这样的成绩让他在休赛期得到了机会。经历了令人失望的5场出局之后，波特兰人放弃了首发五人中的三人，和Damian一起勾画了无数美好蓝图，挽留成为自由球员的LaMarcus。  
结局如今所有人都知道，LaMarcus终究还是离开了阴雨连绵的波特兰，选择前往圣城，除了因为德州是LaMarcus的家乡，Damian曾经苦笑着对CJ说过，马刺拥有Tim Duncan，那个人人都爱的Tim Duncan。  
CJ无法否认，Damian一通电话打来的时候他的心情更多是欣喜的，他说不清楚是因为首发四人悉数离队让他拥有了和Damian并肩作战的机会，还是仅仅因为LaMarcus的离开。放下电话之后，CJ终于意识到，无论哪个原因其实都只是与Damian有关。他懂了。  
日久生情这种东西，CJ从没如此热烈地期盼过会成真。他觉得在和Damian的相处中他成为了曾经的Damian，穿过层层人海寻找Damian的身影也成为了再寻常不过的事情。CJ一向自诩是冷静的，然而却一次又一次支着自己并不高大的身板对着向Damian使了小动作却没被吹罚的对方球员犯规，即使慢慢出现了关于他打球脏的讨论也满不在乎，只要没有波及到Damian就好。然而Damian对待他始终没有任何超越队友的感情，CJ无数次在Damian念叨着“LA好像受伤了”、“LA好像心脏又出问题了”、“LA的队友究竟是怎么回事”的时候捏紧了拳头最终又默默松开。  
不知道第几次对上LaMarcus的马刺时，CJ上演了绝杀戏码，送给那时缺兵少将的马刺一场惜败。赛后致意，原本满腹欢喜的CJ看到咬着下唇拥抱LaMarcus的Damian、再接受了LaMarcus真挚的一句恭喜之后，不得不承认他输了，输得一败涂地。  
也许是时候放弃了吧，CJ如此说服自己。

故事是这样结束的。  
Damian站在AT&T中心做着赛前热身，LaMarcus就坐在几步之遥的地方和Tim聊着天，Damian甚至连Tim有些花白的胡须都看得清清楚楚。  
“Dame，最近好吗？”就在Damian走神之时，LaMarcus来到了他的身边，伸直胳膊扔了一个漂亮的中投。  
“挺好的，你呢，身体恢复了？”不甘示弱的Damian也出手投了一球，可惜砸在了篮脖子上。  
“嗯，没什么大事。”LaMarcus又扔进了一个。  
听见Tim喊着LaMarcus的名字，两人同时回过了头，Damian侧目看见对方眼睛里闪烁着他从没见过的光亮。原来他喜欢别人的时候是这样的啊，Damian再多看了一眼，转过身子，另一边的CJ手上运着球，眼神却是固定在Damian脸上的——刚刚LaMarcus眼睛里闪烁的光芒此刻正布满了CJ的眼睛。  
Damian笑着走向CJ，“今晚比赛结束，一起吃饭吧！”


End file.
